


just stay with me

by darkangel0410



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: Willy’s fourteen the first time they bring him to see a doctor about his dynamic; he has to miss practice and he’s in a bad mood as a result, so he’s mostly glaring at the ground instead of listening to his parents. He doesn’t even look at the doctor until she starts asking him questions.She’s kind about it, but it’s a lot of personal stuff that makes him squirm in embarrassment and he swears his face still feels warm hours later.





	just stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that there's no Willy/Alex heat fic, which is a travesty, so I wrote this and it kind of grew a plot in the process -enjoy!
> 
> I marked this mild dubcon because it's a heat fic, but I tried to show both of them enthusiastically consenting to sex. Still this is about two siblings close in age, having sex, so tread carefully if any of the tags bother you. See end notes for spoilery warnings.

Willy’s fourteen the first time they bring him to see a doctor about his dynamic; he has to miss practice and he’s in a bad mood as a result, so he’s mostly glaring at the ground instead of listening to his parents. He doesn’t even look at the doctor until she starts asking him questions.

She’s kind about it, but it’s a lot of personal stuff that makes him squirm in embarrassment and he swears his face still feels warm hours later. The doctor asks him if he’s having any wet dreams yet, if he’s kissing anyone or even having sex, if he’s noticed anything new when he masterbates; Willy knows he’s bright red when he tells her that all he cares about is hockey right now and admits that when he jerks off, he gets wet sometimes.

She nods and tells him it’s normal, then asks him questions about whether or not he’s noticed anyone smelling different than normal or if he’s been feeling overheated and flushed. He hunches his shoulders and mumbles that everything is the same as it always is.

There’s a lot more questions and by the end of it, Willy figures out that his parents are worried because he hasn’t shown any signs of having his first heat yet; the doctor’s reassurances that it’s normal to wait to have your first heat until as late as sixteen, especially for athletes, alleviate his parents worries and they’re in a good mood when they get back home.

His sisters swarm their mom when they get back, asking what was wrong and if they could have some more cookies and their dad is busy paying the babysitter, so they don’t notice when Willy slips out of the kitchen and goes up to his and Alex’s room to be alone.

Alex follows him upstairs and settles next to him on the bed a few minutes later. He’s pressed against Willy’s side, crowding Willy against the wall, but it doesn’t bother him, not really; he’s always been comfortable with Alex in his personal space.

“You alright?” Alex asks after a few seconds of companionable silence, “Mom wouldn’t tell us why you were at the doctor’s but I know it has to be important if you missed practice.”

Willy shrugs, trying to act nonchalant about it, like it doesn’t matter at all. “They think something’s wrong with me.”

Alex frowns and nudges Willy’s head back so Alex can scent his neck, the hollow of his throat; Willy rolls his eyes but lets him do it. It’s not a hardship to indulge Alex most times. “What did they tell you?” Alex demands, the words muffled by the way he keeps pressing against Willy’s neck, trying to sniff out whatever was upsetting Willy. “You smell fine to me, not like you’re sick or anything.”

Willy debates not telling Alex, but they’ve never had any secrets from each other and he doesn’t want to start with something like this. “I’m not -I should be, uh, showing heat symptoms and I’m not really.” 

Alex hums, not really saying anything, but he rubs his face comfortingly against Willy’s and it makes Willy relax a little bit. “It’s normal for athletes, I guess,” Willy adds. “But I wasn’t even thinking about it before and now it feels like I’m missing something important.”

“It’ll be ok,” Alex tells him, nudging at Willy’s jaw with his nose before he rubs his cheek against Willy’s neck again. “I wanna nap, come on,” he goes on, standing up and pulling at the sheets on Willy’s bed. “Lay down with me, you’ll feel better.”

Willy huffs, pretending to be annoyed but he lets Alex arrange them on the bed, lets Alex curl around him, his back to the room and taking the dominant position. He lets Alex protect him, even though he’s too old to need his little brother to comfort him. Most of the time Alex is pretty easy-going for an alpha, even one who’s not quite thirteen yet, and it’s easy to forget that he is one, but sometimes he reminds Willy like this and it makes him smile.

*

Willy’s seventeen the next time they take him to the doctor; it’s the summer this time, so all he’s missing is the ice cream sundaes his siblings are eating and Alex keeps sending him texts about good it is, so Willy’s only in a marginally better mood now than he was the last time.

It’s a different doctor, too, and when they go inside to talk to him, Willy wrinkles his nose when he realizes the doctor’s an alpha; most alphas smell awful to Willy, not like his dad who smells steady and comforting, like pine trees and snow, or Alex, who smells like sunshine and lemonade and raspberries even when he’s not happy.

This alpha smells like old dirt and moss and it makes Willy gag a little. He zones out while his parents are talking to him and texts Alex instead: _the doctor smells like a basement, it’s gross_. Alex texts him back faster than normal, _want me to come there? i can take mom’s car and bring the girls_. It makes Willy smile to himself before he tells Alex he’s fine and then puts his phone in his pocket so he can focus on the conversation.

The doctor asks him a lot of the same questions as the last time, but he presses when Willy tells him he’s still a virgin, asking him if he’s sure he’s never even fooled around with an alpha or beta, or even another omega. Willy turns bright red and hunches his shoulders, briefly wishing Alex was here to hide behind; he’s clearly uncomfortable when he glances at his parents before he mutters, “No, I’ve never. Just by myself.”

The doctor nods, but he smells like black pepper over the dirt and moss, and Willy thinks he probably assumes Willy’s lying. “Have you noticed anyone smelling better or worse than they usually do?”

“Alphas all smell bad, except for Dad and Alex,” Willy shrugs when the doctor raises his eyebrows at the vehemence in WIlly’s voice. “That’s not different, they’ve always smelled bad to me, but it’s worse than it used to be.”

Willy’s heard it from other alphas before, how irrational he is about scent, so it’s a relief when the doctor just asks who Alex is, then nods and makes a note on his clipboard when Willy explains that he’s his brother.

He asks a bunch of questions about what happens to Willy when he jerks off, if he has wet dreams, what they’re about when he does; it’s even more embarrassing than Willy remembers it being three years ago and he’s pretty sure he’s not going to be able to look his parents in the eyes for weeks.

The question veer off away from sex after that, asking if he likes taking care of his younger siblings or anyone else, if he likes to collect pillows or blankets for his bed. The last question the doctor asks is if Willy’s started purring at anyone or anything and for the first time Willy hesitates before he answers him; the doctor’s looking at him condescendingly, like he already knows what Willy’s going to say and it makes Willy angry, that some stranger thinks he knows him better than he knows himself. 

Willy doesn’t know this guy and he’s felt uneasy since they walked in and Willy had realized he was an alpha; a strong scent of moss hits nose followed by smoke and when Willy looks up, the doctor’s frowning, clearly displeased by something. It’s easy for Willy to lie, to tell the doctor he hasn’t purred and that he doesn’t want to.

“Well, everything seems alright,” the doctor finally says after staring at Willy for a few seconds. “Normally heat-delay only happens in omegas if they’ve pre-bonded with someone younger than they are, but in this case, I think William’s just a little bit of a late bloomer.

“I would suggest that he cut back on any stressful or strenuous activity, like hockey -”

“I’m not quitting hockey!” Willy interrupts hotly, half standing up from the chair where he was slouching. “Camp for World Juniors is coming up and I’ll get to play with Alex again, I -”

“But I can see that wouldn’t likely happen and it’s not going to injure him, mentally or physically, so I’ll just caution you to keep an eye out in case he starts getting overwhelmed,” he finishes smoothly, not acknowledging Willy’s outburst.

He zones out on the rest of the conversation, heading for the door and going straight to the car without waiting for his parents or saying goodbye to the doctor once his parents stand up.

“You didn’t have to be so rude,” his mom chides him gently when they get to the car; she ruffles his hair before his dad unlocks the doors.

“He smelled like an asshole,” WIlly mutters before he ducks into the backseat; he pulls his phone out of his pocket and ignores the way his parents look at each other and shake their heads.

He doesn’t get to tell Alex everything before they’re pulling up to the house, but Alex meets them at the door, looking Willy over quickly before he turns his attention to their parents; he distracts them long enough for Willy to slip away from the noisy living room and go upstairs.

“Thanks,” Willy tells him when Alex comes up to their room later on; Willy’s laying on Alex’s bed, staring up at the ceiling. He should have been in his own bed, but he needed Alex’s scent to help him calm down when he first came upstairs; he tells himself to get up and move, but he really doesn’t want to.

Alex seems to know this, because he just nudges Willy over and then lays down next him, throwing his arm over Willy’s chest and his leg over Willy’s; it feels nice, like Alex is helping him stay grounded so he doesn’t get himself worked up.

“You want to tell me what happened?” Alex asks after Willy’s heartbeat slowed back down to normal; he rubs his cheek along Willy’s shoulder and it helps WIlly relax in a rush, bringing his arm up to curl around Alex’s shoulders and Alex adjusts so most of his weight is on Willy, pressing Willy into the mattress.

It’s not the first time they’ve cuddled like this, it’s not even the first time this week, but it feels more charged now, more like a secret they have to keep, and Willy’s not sure what that means. 

“I just,” Willy tells him, sighing a little when Alex picks up his head to look at him. “He seemed like a dickhead and he kept asking all these questions. He smelled awful and I thought he was going to tell me I couldn’t play hockey any more.”

Alex growls at that, low and menacing, but he calms down when Willy rolls his eyes and brushes Alex’s hair off his forehead. “Anyway, he just said to keep an eye out if I’m feeling ‘overwhelmed’,” Willy grins at Alex’s amused snort and goes on, “and otherwise I’m probably just a late bloomer or whatever.”

Alex settles down when Willy doesn’t say anything, rests his head on Willy’s chest so his ear is right above Willy’s heart, listening to the steady thump of it; Willy thinks he’s asleep but when he runs his hand through Alex’s hair, Alex makes a happy noise and presses up into it. 

“He asked me if I purred for anyone yet,” Willy finally says after a few more minutes of silence.

Alex stiffens for a second before he deliberately relaxes and tries to sound unaffected when he says, “What did you tell him?”

“I told him ‘no’,” Willy answers and smiles when Alex nudges at his jaw; he tips his head back so Alex can scent his neck and he seems calmer when Willy adds, “I didn’t think he would understand and that’s -that’s ours, I don’t want anyone else to know about it.” 

Alex makes a pleased growling noise and nuzzles Willy’s neck before he relaxes again, hand over Willy’s heart. 

They end up falling asleep like that and when Willy wakes up later that night facing the wall and Alex wrapped around him, it seems the most natural thing for him to start purring softly until he falls back asleep.

 

*

He’s almost twenty the next time his mom suggests that he go see a specialist; he still hasn’t had his first heat yet and Willy knows his mom’s just worried about him, but Willy isn’t particularly. He has hockey and playing with the Marlies might not be the same as playing in the big show, but it’s still fast and fun, and Willy doesn’t want to waste his time worrying about things that aren’t that important.

Willy misses seeing everyone, though, especially Alex and when he facetimes him, Alex looks just as grumpy as Willy feels about them being countries away from each other. By the time they break for Christmas, Willy’s fidgeting on the ride back to Toronto and he barely remembers to wish the guys ‘happy holidays’ before he’s driving back to his place.

Willy’s apartment isn’t that big, so only Alex is staying there and everyone else is at the closest hotel; Willy tells his parents Alex’s sleeping on the couch when they ask, but he’s not surprised when he gets home and Alex’s stuff is in his room and Alex in the kitchen looking through the takeout menus Willy has piled up on the table.

Willy doesn’t have to say anything, Alex looks up as soon as he steps into the kitchen and grins, wrapping Willy up in a big hug; Willy hugs him back and tips his head back so Alex can scent his throat without any prompting. He missed this, being able to see Alex all the time and being close.

Willy buries his nose in Alex’s neck and inhales deeply; he especially missed Alex’s scent, sunshine and lemonade and raspberries, and how safe it makes him feel, how much more relaxed he feels after only a couple minutes of being surrounded by it again.

“I ordered some Chinese,” Alex tells him quietly, tugging playfully at his hair; he doesn’t move, just lets Willy stay where he is until he straightens up and steps away from Alex. “Are you ok?” he asks, frowning when Willy still doesn’t say anything after a few more seconds.

“Yeah, I just missed your ugly face,” Willy chirps him, trying to play off how affected he is by Alex being here again; Alex grins and throws his arm around Willy’s shoulders, pulls him closer so he can rub a hand over Willy’s hair affectionately. 

They eat in the living room, watching the Leafs game and Alex gives Willy shit when they lose again; Willy rolls his eyes and shoves Alex playfully, but he lets Alex wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him close until Willy’s pressed against side.

“Sorry,” Alex apologizes with an obnoxious kiss to the top of Willy’s head; they settle down after that, the Sharks game coming on and it’s easy to relax against Alex with hockey as a comforting background noise.

Willy startles awake sometime later, the living room dark and Alex wrapped around him; the couch really isn’t big enough for the both of them to be sleeping on it like this. As it is, Willy can feel Alex pressed along his back: his arm around Willy’s waist, so he’s pulled tightly against Alex’s chest and their legs tangled together. Alex is curled around Willy protectively, his bulkier frame protecting Willy from the rest of the room.

It makes Willy feel happy, the way it always does when Alex does things like this, warmth pooling in his stomach at the idea that Alex wanted to keep him safe, but the couch was uncomfortable like this and too small, especially with his own bed not that far away.

He tries to move, but Alex growls at him as soon as he goes to sit up; it’s low and sleepy, and it makes Willy shiver when Alex noses at the back of his neck and does it again. “Alex, come on, I don’t want to stay out here all night.”

“Shhh, sleep,” Alex tells him, kissing the back of Willy’s neck and tightening his arm so Willy can’t move again; he can feel Alex hard against his ass now and it makes Willy feel flushed and warm all over.

He’s never been interested in alphas or sex with anyone except himself, but here, with Alex, he thinks he’s starting to see the appeal of it.

Willy relaxes and tips his head to the side a little bit, so more of his neck is bared; he stays loose and pliant, lets Alex know with his body language that he trusts him. “My bed’s more comfortable than this, let’s go sleep in there.”

Alex growls again and when he kisses Willy’s neck this time there’s bite to it; he moves, though, gets up enough to drag his teeth down Willy’s throat and bite gently at his shoulder. It takes all of Willy’s self-control to not whine when Alex pulls away from him and stands up; he wants Alex to stay close to him, holding him down and touching him. He _wants_ everything suddenly and if it was anyone but Alex he would be tempted to run and hide.

Alex helps Willy to his feet and crowds close, biting Willy’s jaw and scenting him again. “You smell different,” Alex tells him, pressing as close as he can without sending them both falling to the ground. “Like you’re covered in lilacs and honey.”

“Is it bad?” Willy asks, a little breathless from the way Alex was pressing biting kisses along his collarbones. His fingers are gripping Alex’s shoulders and part of him wants to forget about his bed and just pull Alex down onto the couch again.

“No,” Alex tells him, nosing at Willy’s jaw again; he grabs Willy’s wrist and drags him to the bedroom, shuts the door behind them. He just looks at Willy for a few seconds, almost longingly, then rests his hand on the side of Willy’s neck, drops the other one to hold onto his hip. “Can I kiss you, baby? You smell so good, more than usual.”

Willy licks his lips, thinking about how it would feel, how Alex would taste. “Yeah, I -I want you to.”

It’s soft at first, just the press of their lips together, but it doesn’t stay that way for long, Alex pulling back to bite at Willy’s lip and kissing him again roughly when Willy moans. It’s only his second kiss ever, and the first since he got drafted, and it should feel weird that it’s _Alex_ that’s kissing him like this, like he’s going to die if he doesn’t, but it just feels right, like they’ve always meant to be here like this. Together.

“Alex, please,” Willy whines, not really knowing what he’s begging for, just that he wants to be close to Alex, wants Alex’s hands on him. 

Alex pulls away from him long enough to pull his shirt off over his head, shoves his jeans off his hips, steps out of them, and then tugs Willy’s shirt up until Willy realizes what he wants and then he strips out of his clothes as fast as he can.

“Fuck, Willy, you smell amazing,” Alex tells him, his voice rough; he reaches out to Willy as soon as he’s down to his boxers and kisses him again, tries to move them closer to the bed without breaking the kiss or moving his hands from where they were pressed to Willy’s lower back, over the waistband of his boxers. “You always smell good, but now it’s even _more_ ,” he growls, nudging Willy onto the bed once they get there and covering him with his body.

Willy moans at the sensation, Alex’s weight pressing him into the mattress while Alex bites at his neck, sucking bruises on his skin everywhere he can; he feels strung tight, like he’s going to burst out of his skin, need for something he doesn’t understand pulsing through his system. He spreads his legs wider, moaning when Alex presses closer to him and he can feel the hard press of his dick against his own cock.

Willy can feel himself getting wet, slick making his boxers stick to his ass and he whimpers at the realization that he’s wetting himself, that he wants Alex this much. His body _aches_ now, too, he needs something and he wants Alex to give it to him, whatever it is.

“Alex, please, I need you,” Willy begs, wrapping his legs around Alex’s waist and pulling his hair until he raises his head and kisses him. “Fuck, please, I need you to touch me,” he moans when Alex pulls away to scent him again, taking in deep breathes with his nose pressed to the hollow of Willy’s throat.

“Of course, baby, anything you want,” Alex assures him, kissing Willy’s neck before he sits back on his heels, letting Willy’s legs fall back on the mattress so he has enough room to run his hands down Willy’s chest, pausing to pinch his nipples, making Willy arch up into it, whimpering. “You smell so good, like lilacs and honey and sugar, I bet you’re so wet for me, aren’t you, baby? Wet and open and dripping for me.”

Alex drags his fingers down to Willy’s boxers, tugs at the waistband a little, just enough to tease. “Can I take these off? Would that be ok?”

Willy immediately lifts hips and nods frantically. “Yeah, please, I want you to,” he sighs in relief when Alex peels them off of him and relaxes back onto the bed, it feels so good, for his alpha to see him like this. 

Alex lays back on top of him, pressing their bodies together again and Willy loves having Alex with him like this, taking care of him the way he always does. It seems the most natural thing in the world to bare his neck to Alex, to shudder when Alex growls possessively and bites down where his pulse is starting to pound; it _hurts_ but it feels good, too, pleasure clouding Willy’s brain and making the pain sharper, brighter, but still so amazing. 

It makes Willy pant, desperate for something that only Alex can give him. “I feel so empty, alpha, please,” Willy begs, rolling his hips and whining when Alex pins him to the bed and pulls away enough to look down at him.

Willy reaches for Alex, grabs onto his shoulders and tries to pull him back on top of him; he’s too far away, Willy needs him closer, holding him down and filling him, _knotting_ him. He feels dizzy with the realization: of course he wants Alex to fuck and knot him, that’s the only thing that will make this ache in him go away, it’s the only thing that will _satisfy_ him.

“Willy, baby, I think you’re in heat,” Alex tells him, dipping his head down to smell his throat again; he lets Willy pull him back down and nuzzles Willy’s throat, presses a kiss to the vivid bite mark on his neck. “Do you want me to leave?”

“No, please don’t,” Willy says, wrapping his arms and legs around Alex, trying to keep him close. “Don’t leave me, alpha.”

“I won’t, baby, I promise,” Alex soothes him, pressing a gentle kiss to his jaw before capturing his lips in soft kiss. “Fuck, you feel so good under me.”

Alex wraps his hand around Willy’s dick, strokes him a few times, and it feels so good, better than it’s ever felt when he’s jerked off alone; he comes quickly, eyes fluttering shut and when he blinks open his eyes a few seconds later, Alex is licking his hand clean, and it makes Willy moan, suddenly more desperate than he was before his orgasm.

“I need you inside me, Alex, please,” Willy pleads, letting his legs fall open and leaving himself vulnerable for whatever his alpha wants; he hopes that Alex wants to fuck him, knot him - _own_ him. He whines at the thought, of being pinned to the bed and taking Alex’s knot, and he can feel himself getting wetter, soaking the sheets and mattress underneath him.

Alex licks his fingers again, then trails them down Willy’s body, rubs his thumb along the length of Willy’s spent cock; Willy’s breath hitches at the touch, his hips jerking up when Alex laughs and does it again.It only lasts another second and then Alex is pressing two fingertips to his hole, teasing him, before pushing them inside of him.

It feels so good, having something inside of him at last, Willy moans, rolling his hips to try and get more of Alex’s fingers. Alex bites Willy’s jaw, sucking a bruise there before he kisses Willy roughly, scissoring his fingers to stretch him before he adds a third finger and Willy’s whole body jolts, making him whimper and grab at Alex’s shoulders, digging his nails in.

“You’re so greedy for it, baby,” Alex tells him, his voice low and rough; he presses his fingers against Willy’s prostate and makes him moan at the pleasure that throbs through him, “I bet you want my dick, too, want me to bury my knot in you. 

“Is that what you want, baby? For me to fuck you and knot you? To make you _mine_ ,” Alex growls the last words, setting his teeth in the same spot as before, biting down and making Willy hiss in pleasure spiked with pain.

“Yes, please, Alex, I want to be yours,” Willy begs, the words heavy on his tongue; his head feels fuzzy now, too, the only thing standing out is the _need_ pounding through his veins and how Alex is the only one who can sate it, make everything better.

Alex lifts Willy’s hips and then there’s the feeling of being filled, being stretched around Alex’s cock; once he’s all the way in, Alex gives him a minute, scenting Willy’s neck and telling him how good he is, how amazing, how Willy is his now, forever; it’s the last one that makes Willy tip his head back and whine, pull Alex’s hair until he understands what Willy wants: Alex bites him again, above the first claiming bite and sucks another bruise, so it’s obvious to anyone who glances at Willy that he’s been claimed. 

Alex starts thrusting when he finally pulls back from the bite; presses his fingers to both bites on Willy’s neck, and starts fucking into Willy with short, brutal thrusts. It’s almost too much, Alex hard and thick inside him, but it feels like Willy’s been burning for so long, been hungry for just this, and he never wants Alex to stop.

“I’m going to knot you so good, baby,” Alex promises, pausing to wrap his hand around Willy’s hard cock and squeezing gently before he starts jerking him off, using firm strokes, “Going to make you so full, breed you so you’re fat with my cubs.”

Willy comes, panting and squeezing down around Alex’s cock, scratching his nails down Alex’s back when he curses and thrusts into Willy a couple times, before he collapses on top of Willy, his knot pulsing inside of him. Willy dozes for a little bit, purring, content now that he has his alpha inside him.

“Willy,” Alex says softly a little later, nuzzling Willy’s jaw; Willy cracks his eyes open and purrs louder, making Alex grin and press a kiss to Willy’s mouth. “I know, baby, you don’t want to talk, but I wanted -I think we bonded, Willy, and I’m not sure what you want to do about it.”

Willy tries to clear the haze that’s there, tries to ignore the same need from earlier that’s still there, even though he can feel Alex still inside him; he knows it’s important to talk about this, to think about it beyond right now. 

He knows Alex is his brother, knows that probably he should be upset and feel disgusted, but he’s not and the only thing he feels is happiness that it’s Alex here with him, that Alex knotted him and cares enough about him to make sure they talk about this. 

There’s a reason why Alex was the only alpha besides their dad who didn’t smell bad to him and Willy thinks this was it, that they were meant to be together like this. 

“I want this, you,” Willy tells him, his voice low, still more than half purr; Willy pulls Alex down to kiss him when he smells relief wash over Alex’s scent. “If you want it, too,” he adds before he starts purring again: full throated and loud, proof for Alex how much he wants this.

“Fuck, Willy, yeah, I do,” Alex says, pressing his lips to the mating bite on Willy’s neck. “I think I always did. We have to talk more later,” Alex adds, but it’s clear his mind’s not on the conversation any more, biting Willy’s shoulder and moving so he can thrust shallowly, making his knot tug at Willy’s rim before it pushes against his prostate.

“Fuck,” Willy manages to get out, his heat starting to take over again.

Alex kisses him again and starts jerking him off at the same time he starts thrusting as much as he can.

It’s a lot, but Willy knows Alex will take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Willy suffers from heat-delay because he pre-bonded with Alex and no one realizes it, including them. 
> 
> Nothing sexual happens between them until they're both over 18
> 
> Willy goes into a surprise heat when they see each other again after being separated for a few months


End file.
